boomhappyspritesfandomcom-20200215-history
How to get speed fast
A fast start is essential in most levels of Boom! if you want to win a world cup, and there are a number of techniques which can help you to do this. Most of them are perfectly fair, but some are considered cheating. The Stop Trick The stop trick is a hidden 'fast start' feature in the game which lets you accelerate faster at the start of a level by pressing both buttons almost together, as if you wanted to use the 'stop' feature. More information about it can be found here . Twitch Twitch is a technique where you tap extra-fast by letting your finger or thumb sort of 'vibrate' against the screen rather than deliberately tapping - ie you are not controlling the tap so much as letting it happen - like when your teeth chatter. Twitching generally increases your acceleration bars around 50% faster than fast tapping, and so is useful anywhere in the game where you start a level in the air (Break Out, Fly Low, Runner Up) or are in the air and changing direction (Big Air, Air Moves, Mini Loops), so that when you land you have more acceleration bars than you otherwise would have. The more acceleration bars you have when you land, the faster you will go, and the greater your chance of getting a 'flat' landing (ie no bounce, full speed). Two-fingered Twitch As the area of the screen for the left and right buttons is quite large, you can easily tap using more than one finger. Using the index finger of each hand and keeping them close to the screen lets you tap at pretty much the same speed as the Twitch technique above, although it is harder to do this in the middle of a level. This technique is therefore very useful in levels with an air start, where the level is all in one direction (Bombs Away, Machine Room, Fly Low, Break Out). It can in theory be used in levels which change direction, but in practice swapping sides on the device is really hard! Some players use their index and middle fingers on one hand instead of two index fingers. Multi-fingered Twitch Some players have had success using more fingers in the same way as the two-fingered approach. For example using 4 or more fingers 'drummed' against the screen. However this doesn't appear to work on all devices, as on some the screen cannot identify a second press until the first is released. Super Twitch (ST), SuperDuper Twitch (SDT) and Ultra Twitch (UT) These techniques exploit a bug on certain types of iPad which allows players to start a level with full acceleration bars either at 0.000 or shortly after. Because they are device-specific they give an unfair advantage to players with these devices and are considered to be cheating. Please dont use them. You can usually tell if a player is using these techniques because they will either move substantially in the air before landing at the start of a level, or they will accelerate at full speed once they land. Be aware that all of the legitimate techniques above also have an element of this, so be sure of yourself before accusing anyone else of cheating please. Hacking Some players have worked out how to hack the physics of the game to change their grip, speed, gravity, etc. Needless to say, this ruins the game for everyone and means that the developers will have to spend their time fixing the hacks rather than designing new levels. Please don't be tempted.